Boinky
Boinky is the collection's clown bear. Ever since he was rescued from a claw machine he's devoted his life to making everyone in his life laugh and has fun doing it! Boinky's Story As much as Boinky loves to talk, he doesn't say very much about where he's from. The others have debated on this, speculating stories that he had been left behind by a traveling circus, he was the world's first clown bear, and even so far as to believeing that he was a teddy bear that was possessed by the spirit of a human clown! But either way Boinky is happy to be a part of this huge family that he both entertains and greatly annoys. He'll go to any length to make somebody laugh, it fills him with all of the joy in the world, and he seems hapilly oblivious to anybody that he is starting to irritate rather than make them happy. He hardly ever takes anything seriously and in fact if anybody were to even comment that he was being a neusence he would take as a joke. Boinky is friends with everybody but does not realize that he has created frienemies with The Raggedy-Laugh Brothers, who also compete with him to see who is the funniest, or who gets the most laughs. They do resent him at times for stealing their job of being "Laugh Masters" but at the end of the day, everyone knows that Boinky always means well, he is by far the most optomistic bear in the group and is always around for a friendly smile and a honk of the nose to brighten up the day Sam's Story I was on lunch break and so my mother took me to Perkins for lunch. Normally we stop by the claw machine to see if there's anything good in there, and that's when I saw him. I had never seen a clown-bear before. Normally I'm kind of hiesitant about clowns because I know a lot of people are genuinely afraid of clowns (thanks a lot Stephen King). But he was the most adorable thing I had ever seen! I fell in love with how his eyes looked like balloons. So after we had lunch my mother and I starting trying for him. It took us a while, he was wedged in there pretty tight, but in the end my mother got him! She's pretty much an expert at the claw machine. He certainly made my day a little brighter before I went back to work. Fun Facts *Boinky is the group's "clown bear" *Boinky likes to honk his nose after he says or does something funny *Boinky is on a mission to make everybody in the group laugh just once, though he has not succeeded yet *Boinky has fallen in love with the character Pinkie Pie from "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" and insists that he is going to marry her one day *Much unlike Stephen King's "IT" character, Boinky's one and only fear is spiders Category:Rescued Teddy Bears Category:Teddy Bears From Claw Machines Category:Boy Bears